For a great many years books have been bound in a substantially permanent condition so that any part of the book, if removed, will normally destroy or seriously damage the book. Loose leaf books which commonly have leaves with holes for the reception of holding rings are ungainly and easily torn. These are problems particularly with books containing pictures. Pictures are made to be seen but when bound in a book are virtually buried in a bookcase.
It is not practical to hang books on the wall nor is it desirable to cut them apart for that purpose, and even when cut apart they still require a practical method of protecting and hanging them.
The present invention provides an all-inclusive package by which pictures for instance may be transported or stored as desired in the nature of a book, and it also provides that the pictures may be extracted easily and selectively without damage to themselves or the book, together with means for framing each picture and means for hanging such frames for display.